


Morning Snow

by pinkdrinksandmusic



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, just pointless winter fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdrinksandmusic/pseuds/pinkdrinksandmusic
Summary: Laurent wakes up to snow in Arles and shares a little bit about his love for the season to Damen in bed.





	Morning Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning to snow and was so giddy I decided to write a pointless fluffy winter drabble lol. Enjoy.

Laurent woke up to his head pillowed on his husband’s chest, his arm and leg thrown over him. When he stretched, his hand dangled over the edge of the bed. Damen was still sleeping, his arm curved over Laurent’s waist loosely, his hand light on his waist.

The room was chilly. They had just made it to Arles the night before. Laurent was a little excited. Damen had never experienced a winter like they had up north. It didn’t snow in Ios, or in Akielos much at all, really. It snowed a little bit in northern Akielos and in Delfeur, but even the winters there were mild compared to what he experienced growing up in Arles.

When they appeared last night though there was no snow, just the cold. Damen hadn’t liked it. He hadn’t showed it until they got to their room, which had once been his father’s room. The first time Laurent had gone into his new room, he had redecorated. He had gotten so used to the plain style of Akielos that he wanted to bring some of it with him. Slowly but surely, the countries were changing, their cultures mixing, and that was true of the style, the way things looked, as well.

 _“What do you think? I changed some things,”_ Laurent had said when Damen entered his new room for the first time. Now _their_ room.

 _“I like it. It doesn’t hurt my eyes as much,”_ Damen said, his tone light and teasing.

After Damen had commented on the cold. He wasn’t excessive in it nor did he grumble or whine, but it showed in other ways, like the way his shoulders were a little hunched up.

 _“Let me warm you then,”_ Laurent had said, feeling bold as he pushed Damen down to their bed and climbed over him.

Now it was morning. He lay naked against Damen, warmed by his body heat and the blanket. The bed still had curtains, that was something that Laurent hadn’t gotten rid of, though he did miss the openness of Akielon beds, he also liked this. It was especially good to have in winter. Servants had put hot stones under the mattress before they retired the previous night, though they had cooled off by now. It had made the bed incredibly inviting when they had first fallen into it.

While thinking, Laurent’s hand moved to Damen’s chest, sliding over the warm skin and muscles. Damen began to stir against him.

“Good morning,” Laurent said, giving Damen a simple kiss on the mouth.

“Good morning. It’s cold.”

“It’s winter.” And, feeling like a little kid, he got up from the bed, throwing open the curtains and going to the window, pulling on a shirt that went down to his upper thighs as he did.

It was snowing.

He used to check for it every morning as a child. He liked the snow. He liked to play in it, to lay in it, to jump in it.

He hadn’t done anything of the sort since he was a small child, before his mother got ill.

He told the servants to bring them something hot tea to drink and some warm breakfast food, looking forward to freshly baked baguettes and buttery croissants.

Damen lazed in bed under the blankets as he did so.

As Laurent walked back to the bed he gave Damen a mischievous look. “After breakfast I want to take you outside. I’m _dying_ to throw a snowball at you.”

Damen laughed and grabbed for him. “Come back to bed.” He tugged at Laurent’s wrist and Laurent let himself be pulled down with a laugh. He was sprawled on top of Damen, one of his legs thrown over him with his foot over the edge, and his other leg pressed against the side of Damen’s thigh. Damen had thrown the blanket off as he pulled him down, and now he covered them back up so that they were both nice and cozy.

It was a delight. Damen was smiling and peppering kisses on his mouth.

“When I was a child,” Laurent said between kisses, and then when Damen moved to kiss at his jaw and neck he continued, “I loved being in the snow. I looked forward to winter, it was my favorite time of the year.” He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure when Damen nuzzled him behind the ear and then kissed there too. “I especially loved snowmen. I liked dressing them up as proper gentlemen and ladies. Sometimes I would give them names and backstories. Auguste thought it was weird, no doubt, but he encouraged me and always listened to me when I introduced him to them.”

Damen had paused in his kissing and affections, and they lay together with their heads touching. Speaking of Auguste to him was no longer new. The longer they were together, the more Laurent talked. And he told Damen everything. Sometimes little random thoughts that came to mind, sometimes things he wished for the future or plans and goals that he had, and sometimes he spoke of his past, especially his childhood, when things had been happy. He found that he liked sharing his happiness with him. Not always, but often Auguste was involved in those memories and stories, and Laurent enjoyed talking about that with Damen too. It felt good to talk about his brother, to keep those memories alive and to share them.

“One year, I wanted to make the biggest snowman. It took a long time. I went all around the courtyard rolling the snow. But when I made the second part, the middle part, I couldn’t lift it. Auguste saw me struggling and offered to help, and I was so embarrassed that I declined and said that it wasn’t meant to go on top. I said I wasn’t building a snow _man_ , but rather a snow _caterpillar_. It was a boy and his name was Spring, because I made him so big he’d outlast spring. He didn’t, of course, but he did outlast all the snow around him. Auguste just laughed at me and said ‘well, pardon me then’ and asked if he could help roll the other parts of him. I declined then too. Spring was my creation.”

Damen was smiling against him, he could feel it in his neck.

“Is this your way of telling me you want me to go outside and roll snow with you?”

“After I get to throw a snowball at you.”

Damen gave his butt a playful smack and they let out little laughs.

“When the sun falls and the lanterns are lit, we should go for a walk, especially if it’s still snowing,” Laurent said after a few minutes of just laying together in the quite. It would be romantic, he thought. He remembered how Auguste would take a woman he was courting out for walks like that. He had been jealous, at the time, for having his brother’s attentions stolen. He would go to his mother and she could always tell.

 _“I know you like spending time with your brother, but he’s a young man and will want to spend time with lovely young ladies. One day you’ll have someone who you’ll want to take long walks with, holding hands and,”_ she had lowered her voice, _“kissing.”_

Laurent’s nose had scrunched and had said, _“Is that even allowed?”_

 _“They have a chaperone, but I see no harm in it,”_ his mother had said. He wondered now, as an adult, how his mother felt about those particular Veretian customs. She had given up so much of her culture to assimilate to that of her new home and family. Every now and then though, she would teach Laurent her culture and speak to him in her native tongue, and he always felt so special when she did. She didn’t do that with Auguste and Auguste had little interest in it.

He had been so sure that that time his mother spoke of would never come. As a child, he had little interest in spending time with people outside of his family, really just his mother and brother.

“If that’s what you want,” Damen said, in answer to his proposal.

Laurent closed his eyes and settled more into Damen’s side. So much has changed since he was a child. Those wants and desires that seemed so far away were near and dear to him now.

“It is.”


End file.
